rtypefandomcom-20200213-history
R-Type Wiki:R-Type Tactics II Translation Effort
As Irem has announced its intentions to no longer produce games, there is little chance of R-Type Tactics 2: Operation Bitter Chocolate being translated officially. As a result, fans have taken it upon themselves to attempt a translation. This page exists to allow them to pursue that effort. The translation attempt was originally made by a single individual, and only got part-way through the new-character creation screen before ceasing for a year. A different individual is now attempting to continue the translation using this page. As this user is merely doing this with hobbyist interest, the accuracy of the translation cannot be guaranteed, any updates will occur entirely sporadically, and their efforts may cease entirely, without warning or notice. As this is a community page, all others remain welcome to provide feedback and add to the translation themselves, or even pick up the effort entirely if the current translator stops. There is another translation effort at https://www.romhacking.net/forum/index.php?topic=20725.0 . A beta patch has been released by this group on 6/7/17. The final version of the patch was released on 7/22/17. =Translation Data= Opening Cinematic file:Translated R-type tactics 2 trailer Original text direct translation liberal translation かつて地球は滅亡の危機に瀕していた once,earth was on the verge of downfall In the recent past, Earth was on the brink of ruin... 宇宙の彼方から現れた未知の生命体のよって... by the unknown life-form beyond the space... ...brought down by unknowable creatures from outside the universe. 生き延びるために人類は悪魔の兵器を手に入れた To survive, Human obtained a weapon (note: liberal translation is very liberal; could take some information away) To survive, humanity used these demons' own bodies, and made a weapon. 人々は悪魔の兵器を駆使して滅亡の危機から脱した...はずだった people used demon's weapon, escaped from the brink of ruin...supposed to be. The demon's weapon would be used to save people from this threat. At least... that's what it was supposed to do... そして．．．悪魔を討つための兵器を使い人類同士の戦いが始まった and then, using weapon for shoot down deamon, human fighting each other. Now, that weapon meant for fighting demons... is being used in wars between humans. 戦いは今この瞬間も続いている The battle is continuing at this very moment. The battle is continuing at this very moment. 少女は星空を見上げ、尋ねる the little girl looking up at the starry sky, asking. Somewhere, a little girl looks apon a starry sky, and asks: 誰がこの戦いを終わらせてくれるの？ who will end this battle? "Who can bring an end to this fighting?" 星たちは、何も答えてはくれなかった．．． starts,didn't give her any answer ...But the stars could not give anything in answer... New Game Selected Original text Location Translation のセ一ブデ一夕 を読み込みますか? "NEW GAME" screen after title, main text Do you want to load R-type Tactics save data? (Used to transfer data from the first game to second) はい "NEW GAME" screen after title. Left selection. Yes (Will need to load Tactics 1 data to translate the result of this option) いいえ "NEW GAME" screen after title. Right selection. No Player Profile Selection Original text Location Translation 性別 "PLAYER EDIT" First selection Sex 司令官の 「性別」 を選択してください。 "PLAYER EDIT" First selection, description Please select the commander's sex. 男性 "PLAYER EDIT" First selection, option one Man 女性 "PLAYER EDIT" First selection, option two Woman シルエット "PLAYER EDIT" second selection Silhouette 司令官の 「シルエット」 を選択てください。 "PLAYER EDIT" second selection, description Please select a silhouette for the commander. Aタイプ "PLAYER EDIT" second selection, option one A Type Bタイプ "PLAYER EDIT" second selection, option two B Type Cタイプ "PLAYER EDIT" second selection, option three C Type Dタイプ "PLAYER EDIT" second selection, option four D Type Eタイプ "PLAYER EDIT" second selection, option five E Type Fタイプ "PLAYER EDIT" second selection, option six F Type 出身地 "PLAYER EDIT" third selection Birthplace 司令官の「出身地」を設定します. Oボタンを押して地名を選択してください。 "PLAYER EDIT" third selection, description Set the commander's birthplace here. Please press the O-Button to select a place from the list. "PLAYER EDIT" third selection, options New sub window opens. 好きな色 "PLAYER EDIT" forth selection Favourite Colour 司令官の「好きな色」を設定します. Oボタンを押して色を選択してください。 "PLAYER EDIT" forth selection, description Set the commander's favourite colour here. Please press the O-Button to select a colour from the list. "PLAYER EDIT" fourth selection, options New Sub-window opens. 好きな食べ物 "PLAYER EDIT" fifth selection Favourite Food 司令官の「好きな食べ物」を設定します. Oボタンを押してテキストを入力してください。 "PLAYER EDIT" fifth selection, description Set the commander's favourite food here. Please press the O-button and then write in the name of their favourite food. "PLAYER EDIT" fifth selection, options New Sub-window opens. 決定する "PLAYER EDIT" sixth selection Confirm Selection PLAYER EDIT を終了します。 "PLAYER EDIT" sixth selection, description Finish creating your character. 上記の内容でよろしいですか? "PLAYER EDIT" sixth selection, chosen Are you certain that you want the above settings? はい "PLAYER EDIT" sixth selection, chosen option 1 Yes いいえ "PLAYER EDIT" sixth selection, chosen option 2 No Location Selection Original text Location Translation 出身地を選んでください "PLAYER EDIT" third selection, sub-screen header Please choose a birthplace. 北半球の都市ノートニー "PLAYER EDIT" third selection, option 1 Notoni, a city in the Northern Hemisphere 以前は交易で賑わった商業都市。 地球の北半球にある大陸の南西部に位置する。 半島の先端部に市街地が広がっている。 "PLAYER EDIT" third selection, option 1, description A commercial city that had grown prosperous through past trading. It is located in the south-western part of a continent in the northern hemisphere of the planet. The city has developed along the tip of a peninsula. 南半球の都市イシュガルド "PLAYER EDIT" third selection, option 2 Ishgard, a city in the southern hemisphere 地球の南半球にある大陸の北東に位置する都市。 古い歴史と最新の居住空間が共存する街。 "PLAYER EDIT" third selection, option 2, description A city located in the north-eastern part of a continent in Earth's southern hemisphere. Historical and cutting edge buildings reside side-by-side on the same streets. 大洋上の都市ケ二一ロケン "PLAYER EDIT" third selection, option 3 Keniroken, a city on the ocean's surface 地球最大の海洋のほぼ中心に位置する島にある都市。 最近はリゾート需要が復活しつつある。 "PLAYER EDIT" third selection, option 3, description An island city located near the centre of Earth's largest ocean. Lately, a demand for resorts has caused it to be reborn as a tourist destination. 月面都市セレーネ "PLAYER EDIT" third selection, option 4 Lunar City Selene (Note: this is either named for the moon-researching probe of the same name that Japan launched, or the Greek goddess of the moon - which Japan probably named their probe after. Add it to trivia when this place gets its own article.) 月面の地球側に広がる大都市。 太陽系でもっとも繁栄している都市の一つ。 "PLAYER EDIT" third selection, option 4, description A metropolis on the Earth-facing side of the moon. One of the most prosperous cities in the solar system. 月面基地ルナベース6 "PLAYER EDIT" third selection, option 5 Lunar Base 6 月面に建設された地球連合軍の軍事基地とその周辺地域。 地球から見て常に裏側に位置する。 "PLAYER EDIT" third selection, option 5, description An Earth Allied Armed Forces military base constructed on the Moon's surface, and encompassing the surrounding regions. Located on the side of the Moon that always faces away from Earth. 火星軍事基地チューリン "PLAYER EDIT" third selection, option 6 Mars Military Base Chyurin 火星上に建設された地球連合軍の軍事基地とその周辺地域。 天然の渓谷を利用して作られている。 "PLAYER EDIT" third selection, option 6, description An Earth Allied Armed Forces military base constructed on Mars' surface, and encompassing the surrounding regions. It has been made using a natural valley. 火星都市グラン・ゼラ "PLAYER EDIT" third selection, option 7 Mars City Gran Zera 火星上の都市。かつては中心の商業地区と周辺の工業地区で構成され賑わっていたが、 現在は地球連合軍によって戒厳令が敷かれている。 "PLAYER EDIT" third selection, option 7, description A city on Mars. The core commercial district and surrounding industrial zones used to be filled with crowds of people, but that changed when the Earth Allied Armed Forces put the city under martial law. 木星衛星基地 ユートピネル "PLAYER EDIT" third selection, option 8 Jupiter satellite base Yutopineru 木星の衛星軌道上に浮かぶ資源の備蓄施設と交易用の宇宙港がある基地。 水素の取引量ではこの基地が太陽系で最大である。 "PLAYER EDIT" third selection, option 8, description A spaceport for storing and trading resources, orbiting Jupiter. This base performs more more hydrogen trades than anywhere else in the solar system. 木星衛星都市 ゼ・ウースル "PLAYER EDIT" third selection, option 9 Jupiter Satelite City, The Oousuru (spelling is debatable, want to hear it pronounced in game) 木星の衛星軌道上に浮かぶ交易都市。 太陽系でもっとも権威がある学術機関ジュピター・アカデミーもこの街にある "PLAYER EDIT" third selection, option 9, description A trade city in orbiting Jupiter. The solar system's most prestigious academy, Jupiter Academy, is located here. 特異点 ジフラタリルX "PLAYER EDIT" third selection, option 10 Distant point Jifuratariru X (spelling is debatable, want to hear it pronounced in game) 太陽系から遥か離れた宙域にあるという位置が特定できない場所。 ここの出身だと主張しても誰も信用しないだろう。 "PLAYER EDIT" third selection, option 10, description A place distantly separated from the solar system; or in other words, a place whose position is not known. Even if you tell people you're from here, nobody would believe it. Favourite Colour Selection Favourite Food Selection Faction Selection Use left and right to choose between the factions. Name Selection Main Menu Use up and down to choose between the options. Options listed from top to bottom. Rules As this section is large, it has its own page here. Install to Memory Installing to memory Downloadable Content Category:R-Type Tactics II